nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Tunisia
Tunisia debuted in the eighth edition of the North Vision Song Contest with Nessma. Tunisia In the Northvision Song Contest 'Northvision Song Contest 8: The Debut (February - June, 2014)' After the win of Lebanon in NVSC #5, The NBU later allowed both Tunisia & Algeria to compete in NVSC, starting at NVSC #8. Nessma, the tunisian TV broadcaster, later confirmed their debut on February 24th. Nessma announced, on 26th February, that Nessma will organize a national selection, called The Tune Is In Ya (Our Song for NVSC), to pick their entry for Tunisia in NVSC #8. (See TTIIY #1 ) Nathalie won the National Selection on Friday, the 18th of April. She will be representing Tunisia in Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzegovina with her song Vivo Sospesa. Tunisia was drawn as 13th in the first semi final. After the first semi final, the results were later revealed. Tunisia was announced as the 6th qualifier to the finals, thus making Tunisia qualifying to the final in their debut. Tunisia later had their press conference, and later was drawn as 1st, thus opening the Final of North Vision Song Contest #8. Northvision Song Contest 9: Oslo, Norway (June - August, 2014) After the 17th place in the first edition in Sarajevo, Bosnia, Nessma decided that they will continue their participation in NVSC. Axel Tony ft. Tunisiano was later revealed as the participants for Tunisia in NVSC #9, with the song Avec Toi, but later got rejected by the NBU, due that neither, Axel, nor Tunisiano, was 100% Tunisian. Nessma thinked quickly with bringing back the National Selection. Axel and Tunisiano was also later announced as participants for the National Selection. ( See TTIIY #2 ) Tunisia was drawn to compete in first half of the second semi final. Once the National Selection results came, it was finally revealed that Axel & Tunisiano will be representing Tunisia, after winning with 194 points. After the second semi final results, it was shown that Tunisia didn't manage to qualify to the final. After the results were released, the semi final grid was revealed, and it was shown that Tunisia managed to get a 12th place with 56 points, meaning that they are not gonna enter the PQR. Northvision Song Contest 10: Bergen, Norway (August - October, 2014) Nessma confirmed that they will still participate in Northvision, including the 10th edition. The National Selection was still the format that they would use to pick the tunisian song for Bergen, Norway. (see TTIIY #3 ) The National Selection results came, and the results showed that the group 'Si Lemhaf' will have the rights to represent Tunisia in Bergen, Norway with the song Wa9ef 3al Bellar. The National Selection also got the lowest countries voting, together with the winner with lowest points, being 145. Tunisia was drawn as #07 in the first semi final. Contestants & Results Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Category:Countries